


Just the way you are

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345





	Just the way you are

Blades was alone on the roof he tuck his legs close to his chassis as coolant tears ran down his face. 

It was a mission that his team and team prime joined together but the problem was blades got captured by Megatron.

\- flashback - 

*your such a coward,you can't even fend for yourself * blades whimpers and whines in fear as he felt Megatron claws stroking his face in a gentle but creepy way *Too bad, your different from the others. And your such a pretty autobot too* 

Megatron licked his cheek causing blades to shiver in disguise. Soon blades gasped as he felt Megatron claws stroking his interface panels. *NO PLEASE STOP PLEASE!!* Blades panicked only to be slapped across the face making him cry out in pain grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them*SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN JUST A PLEASURE BOT TO ME AND THE DECEPTICONS *

Before Megatron could do anything to Blades, Bumblebee,Optimus,and Heatwave Burts through a wall just in time to save blades from Megatron. Blades never felt so traumatized and humiliated, Heatwave had to carry blades bridal style to safety. Once they made it back to there teams, before Ractchet could check on Blades. Blades had a breakdown as he cried feeling disguised humiliated and took off. As Blades went of the roof of the firehouse not wanting to be bothered by anyone. 

-flash back ends- 

 

"Hey mind if I join ya?" Blades slightly turned his head to see Heatwave on the roof with him. "Heatwave.....go away.......please....." Blades voice cracked at bit as more tears ran down his face, not hearing Heatwave walking over to him he felt strong arms wrapped around his frame. Blades cried staring across the horizon as the sun rise slowly.

 

"Heatwave....Heatwave....I'm sorry..I'm sorry s--so sorry "Blades cried.

Heatwave stopped hugging blades and grabbed his chin softly making blades look at him deep into his optics. "Blades what happened on that mission with team prime wasn't you're fault...."Heatwave gritted his teeth. "That Bastered shouldn't made you feel worthless, your everything to me Blades." 

Blades looked at Heatwave before snapping at him angerily and upset pushing Heatwave away from him"BUT HE DID HEATWAVE, I COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF FROM HIM, HE TOUCHED ME HEATWAVE HOW CAN I OVERCOME THAT...THAT...I JUST FEEL SO WORTH-less...." Blades covered his face and weeped.

Heatwave comforts Blades holding him and rubbing his back plate."Blades you're the most bravest bots I've ever seen. Blades your everything to me, I love everything about you. Your smile, the way you laugh is so adorable; the way you get scared so easily "Heatwave chuckles at Blades pouting.

"But mostly I love you with all of my spark can content. Blades your perfect just the way you are" Heatwave smiled and kisses Blades softly, as he felt arms warp around him pulling him into a deeper kiss by Blades.

 

They soon separated from the kiss as they both blushed and smiled at each other happily. "Blades your perfect okay never doubt that " Heatwave narrowed his optics at the helicopter. Blades giggles happily and kissed him gently on the cheek "Of course my sweet Heatwave " he nuzzled him happily.

 

Heatwave smiled and pulled Blades closed to him making sure he stays close to him never wanting to let him go, as the both watch the sun rise together as it hit both of their armors as the lights hits them.

Heatwave smiled softly and looked over to see Blades asleep on him, it made his spark jump slightly as he kissed blades helm and carried the sleeping heli bridal style and leaving him on the couch putting a blanket over Blades.

"Have a wonderful dream Blades "Heatwave smiled happily before going to talk to chase and blouder to tell them that blades is alright.


End file.
